


Hands Off

by JustBeforeDawn



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and jealous!Bond, and protective!Bond, and some other asshole, includes suited-and-booted!Q, not sure what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeforeDawn/pseuds/JustBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knew that bringing Q in on an undercover mission was going to be a bad idea, no matter how good he may look in a suit...</p><p> </p><p>(Forgive me for the rubbish summary, first time actually uploading fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The beautiful 00Q fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+beautiful+00Q+fandom%21).



“No.”

M looked up at him from where she was sat behind her desk, her face set in a neutral position. “This isn’t up for discussion 007”

“It’s too dangerous. He’s not trained for undercover work”

“Actually, I was cleared from training two weeks ago”

Upon hearing the new voice, James turned towards the door to see Q standing there, dressed in a dark fitted suit with a red shirt underneath. His hair was swept back from his face and had been cut shorter, and his signature glasses were nowhere to be seen. He looked… well, gorgeous. James looked but at M quickly, trying to tear his mind away from a place where he and Q were quite alone, and he was demonstrating exactly how much he liked this new look. 

Breathing in, he snapped “Just because he looks the part doesn’t mean he’s prepared to act like it.”

“I’m right here you know.”

James turned back to Q, “No offence to what I’m sure are your admirable acting skills Q, but I’m not sure where we’re going is the sort of place you’re used to.”

“You’ve obviously never spent time with me on my days off”

That stopped him mid-thought. No, surely not, what on earth is he saying. He stared at Q, who was still leaning in the doorway, head held high, his eyebrow slightly raised. No. It couldn’t be. He was bluffing – he must be.

He was brought out of his broken thought process by M’s sharp voice. “Any disagreements you two of you may have, with me or eachother, are irrelevant. The mission is set, there’s a car waiting for you outside.”

* * * * *

It was a relatively simple mission, all things considered. Recon: find the target, retrieve any information they may have, without giving away their identities, report back to MI6. If he hadn’t known better he would have said that M was trying to give him a break after the ‘Skyfall’ incident. But that was ridiculous.

He turned to Q, who was sitting next to him on the leather sofa they now occupied. “You remember everything don’t you? If anyone asks, your name is –“

“Adam, yes I remember. And you’re Daniel, wealthy businessman who enjoys these types of establishments when you’re away from home.”

“No need to get tetchy Adam. You should look happy to be here, considering the amount I’m paying you.”

Looking around the room, James had to admit that M may have had good reasoning behind sending him and Q on this particular mission. All around the room were men sitting together, some closer than others. They fit the bill nicely, one older, one is his twenties, nicely dressed. The room was nice too – luxurious, a large contrast to the sleazy business going on inside. Then again that was probably similar to all the places James went to on these missions.

Suddenly he felt pressure on his leg; he looked down to see Q’s hand sliding dangerously up his thigh.

“What are you -”

“Acting.” Q’s voice was low and husky, his mouth practically touching James’ ear. “After all, we don’t want people to think you’re not getting what you paid for.”

Q’s hand finally stopped just inches away from James’ crotch. James refused to move, even to breathe, for fear of letting on exactly how much he enjoyed Q’s ‘acting’. Q pulled away, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“I’m going to go get a drink. You want anything, Daniel?”

James jerked his head, a gruff “No thank you” leaving his mouth. He watched as Q walked toward the bar, subtly (he hoped) admiring the way his trouser fit him as he moved. Shit, Q did look gorgeous, but James was starting to like it less and less. This may have had something to do with the amount of attention he was getting. James had had to physically restrain himself when their target was practically drooling over Q, he could see the man mentally undressing him, and it was almost enough to make James want to overthrow the whole mission just to wipe that lecherous smirk off the man’s face.

No. James was definitely not a fan of Q’s new look, no matter how… appealing it made him from behind.

James sighed, drawing a hand through his hair. They’d had to stay at the club after their target left in order to maintain their cover, but enough was enough. Getting up he started to make his way towards the bar, intending to find Q and get out of there before he ended up embarrassing himself. With any luck by tomorrow Q would be back to his normal self and these ridiculous thoughts would disappear.

But it’s not the first time you’ve thought about him like that, is it Bond?

James ignored the voice in his head, the sly voice which seemed to increase in volume whenever Q was in the room, detailing exactly the line of his jaw, the curve of his hands, the way Q’s body would feel beneath him – no. He had to stop this before it went too far. Nothing could ever happen between him and Q, after all Q was his Quartermaster and James… James didn’t deal well with relationships. He looked around the bar, searching. Where was Q? He wasn’t sitting at the bar, nor standing anywhere near it. James looked around, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, a figure disappearing behind a door at the back of the room. Feeling a pit of dread emerging in his stomach, James headed towards the door. Q wouldn’t go off with a random man by himself would he? He wouldn’t do that, it would compromise their mission, it would – Drive you into a fit of jealous rage? No, he wasn’t jealous, he was concerned. After all, a sleazy joint like this – James reached the door and opened it without making a sound.

“Come on now boy, don’t act shy”

“I’m sorry, you seem to have gotten the wrong idea.”

James was frozen to the spot, stunned by the image in front of him. Q was pressed against the wall, shirt half un-tucked, with his wrists held above his head by a large blonde man, whose face was leaning uncomfortable close to Q’s. The man spoke again, his voice gruff.

“I saw you with the other two earlier, no need to act so innocent. Whatever they’re paying you I can double it”

James watched him bring the hand that wasn’t holding Q’s wrists up to cup his chin, forcing Q to look into his eyes.

“Such a delectable young man shouldn’t be going to waste with someone who wouldn’t fully appreciate him.”

James saw Q swallow, saw the man’s leg moving further forward until his knee was slotted in between Q’s legs. How dare he – how dare he presume to go near Q, to touch him when it was clear his attention was unwanted. A red haze descended over his vision, and he felt himself moving. He reached out, grabbing the man by his collar and forcefully dragging him away from Q. He slammed the man against the opposite wall, getting a satisfied feeling when he heard his head crack against the concrete. If nothing else, he wouldn’t be getting up easily tomorrow. He pressed his arm against the man’s neck, lifting up slightly so he had to stand on his toes in order to reach the ground.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to respect people’s boundaries?”

“What the fuck are -”

“Shut up. Maybe you missed that lesson, on the same day you taught about when to keep your mouth shut.”

The man tried to speak again, but was quickly distracted by James’ knee violently meeting his groin. The man let out a groan, a few tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes. Now James leaned in, his voice barely above a whisper in the man’s ear.

“Perhaps now you’ll learn not to touch things that don’t belong to you.” 

James backed away and turned, avoiding making eye contact with Q.

“Come on, let’s go.” His voice was steady, not betraying the emotion, anger, panic, the need to protect, swirling around inside him. He started to walk away when he heard a loud thud. He turned around; cursing himself for not checking the man was out cold before looking away. What he saw was the opposite of what he’d expected. The man was on the floor; face down, while Q was standing above him, cradling one hand in the other. Q drew himself up, all trace of panic wiped from his expression.

“As I was trying to say earlier sir, I am a one-man only type of person.”

He then proceeded to step over the man’s body, walking steadily until he was lined up next to James. Quietly he spoke.

“Now I am ready to leave.”

* * * * *

They left the club in silence, and opted out of the car waiting for them outside. Neither felt like being in a small, enclosed space right now. As they were walking, James became increasingly aware that Q wanted to say something. He kept fidgeting with his hands and partly opening his mouth only to quickly close it again. On anyone else it wouldn’t have been anything telling, but on the usually unflappable Q… James sighed quietly.

“Just spit it out Q.”

Q stopped, looking affronted, then slightly sheepish. “I just- I wanted to thank you Bond, for- for helping me out, in there.”

James turned to face him, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t just going to let that man take advantage of you.”  
“Yes well,” Q looked towards the floor again, causing some of his hair to fall back into its more recognisable messy state. “It would appear that my disguise worked a little too well.”

“That’s no excuse for how he treated you.” James kept his responses short, fearing that his voice would expose him if he said too much.

“Hmm well, in any case, I think I’ll stick to my usual attire from now on.”

“You look better in it anyway.”

Q laughed slightly, “Sure Bond, of course, messy hair and glasses obviously looks better than a smart suit.”

James’ mouth opened again before he could stop it. “It does look better. It looks more like you.”

Q stopped again, a puzzled crossing his face. As James was trying to figure him out, Q quickly leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of James’ lips. James froze, startled and only managed to drag his head out of the clouds to hear Q say.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, but I thought you knew with the flirting and defending me and what you said and I just, I’m sorry I was wrong goodbye James – 007, I’ll see you back at HQ and we’ll just not mention this okay. Keep it professional and everything. Okay, goodnight.”

James’ brain registered Q’s figure walking away and his hand reached out to grab him by the elbow. Before Q had a chance to say anything, James turned him around and gently cupped his cheek.

“I didn’t know.”

Q tried to look away, a red tint staining his cheeks. “Yes, I’m aware of that now Bond, so if you’d please- ”

“Is that what you meant, when you said you were a ‘one-man type of person’.”

“Yes Bond okay, I was talking about you. You and that damn charming persona of yours that makes people practically melt at your feet. Now if you’ve had enough of trying to embarrass me, I was hoping we could act like adults -”

James cut him off again, this time by pressing their lips together. Q was unresponsive at first, but at James’ continued insistence slowly he began to move his lips against James. James moved one hand down to Q’s waist, pulling him nearer while his other hand went up to gently comb through his hair. Q’s arms snaked around James neck, and the two stayed like that pressed together until finally they had to break apart. James kept his eyes closed, and placed his forehead against Q’s. They stood together, silent except for the sound of their ragged breathing. Eventually James pulled back slightly to look at Q, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“What a coincidence Q, I’m a one-man type of person too.”


End file.
